bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/Labyrinth: Part I
New name. Same characters different story. Mostly. Sorry for how long it took. "Help! Please someone help!" Rose whirled around in confusion searching for the voice in anguish. "Help! Someone-" The voice cut out and faded as the scene changed. A hooded man stood in front of her. Before him was three warriors hidden by shadows. A sword appeared in the cloaked man's hand. They charged at each other and when they met a bright light exploded from them into a different scene. Rose stumbled across the rocky ground in the dark. Darkness everywhere. It pushed down on her with its oppressive presence. A low growl sounded somewhere behind her. She ran but stumbled and fell. As she hit the floor, the scene changed again. It was a fiery desert. There was a temple in the distance. Beside her was a figure in rugged clothing. A hood shadowed his face, obscuring details as he turned to face her. Bright glowing eyes glared out at her from the darkness of the hood. He gestured for her to move forward towards the temple. She stepped forward. As soon as her foot touched the ground she was suddenly somewhere else. She was in a forest that was in ruins. Trees were smashed everywhere and there were smoking craters scattered around the area. Rose turned, confused. The ground shook, like some creature was stomping around. A loud roar sounded and Rose snapped awake. She relaxed. It had only been a dream. Almost as soon as she thought that, Magnus and Ultor, her two personal guards, peered inside her tent. "Your Highness, we must leave. The camp is under attack!" Magnus said. "By who?" Rose asked. A loud roar sounded. The same one from her dream. She walked outside, afraid of what she would find. The far side of their camp was in flames. Wreckage was being flung everywhere by something. "Dragon." Ultor whispered. He rarely spoke, usually listening to his surroundings. Rose swore in an un-princesslike fashion. "Let's go. No sense in staying here." She quickly put on her boots and followed Magnus and Ultor to the horse stables. Her horse Firebolt nickered nervously as they approached. Rose stroked his mane and crooned to him softly. "It's ok Firebolt. We need to run now. Are you ready?" she asked her horse. Firebolt snorted and moved toward his saddle hanging on the wall. She saddled him and led him out before mounting beside Magnus and Ultor. "Let's ride!" she cried and Firebolt reared up on his hind legs and charged away. Magnus and Ultor followed. They rode away from their camp into the forest. Rose wished that the leader of their camp had let her keep her saber that had been forged for her. That way she could actually defend herself. She hoped her sisters would be ok as well. They continued riding for a while until they decided to give the horses a break. They dismounted and checked their supplies. They had two days worth of food and water. They were about to discuss a plan when the dragon roared way closer than it should have been. They heard the sound of trees being smashed and loud explosions from the way they came. Instantly the group mounted their horses and set off at a gallop. "How did it find us?" Rose asked. "I don't know, Your Majesty. Let's just keep running." Magnus said. Eventually they made it to a road used as a traders route before Cardes ruled Agni. "Do you think there are any other survivors?" Rose asked. Magnus frowned. "It is possible, however unlikely. Our army would have let people escape the dragon but if the dragon could find us then I honestly don't know." Magnus said. Ultor stiffened. "Up ahead. A wagon." he said. Magnus squinted down the path. "That's definitely a wagon. Agnirian by the looks of it." "Perhaps survivors then." Rose said. "Let's hurry." They increased their pace until they caught up to the wagon. It stopped when they pulled up next to it. Magnus dismounted and knocked the the wagon's back door. They heard some things being shifted around before the door opened and an old weathered man peered out. "Jack? You survived?" Magnus asked. Jack, the old blacksmith, nodded. "It is relieving to see that you survived, Your Highness." he said to Rose. "I'm glad to see that someone survived." she said. "Are there any other survivors?" "There should be. The dragon left almost immediately after it arrived into the forest." Jack said. "Into the forest? It was following us then." Magnus said. Jack's eyes narrowed. "Maybe not you but the princess." he said. "How can you be sure?" Magnus asked. "I can't but the dragon was marked with Cardes' brand. You are a known enemy to his rule. It is a logical explanation." he said. "So there's a loose dragon after me and only me set loose by Cardes." Rose said. "It seems that way." Jack said. He opened his mouth to say something else but the dragon roared again. They looked back the way they came. "We can't outrun it if it's tracking the princess." Magnus said. "Do you have weapons?" Rose asked Jack. "Of course." he said. "Your Majesty? You expect us to fight a dragon?" Magnus asked. "I have confidence in your abilities." she said. Magnus pursued his lips. "Besides, it's too close for you to run anyways. It's a risk but if it pays out it'll be worth it." Jack said. He pulled a heavy broadsword from his wagon. "This sword can slice through armor but it's a heavy one." He handed it to Ultor. "Are you sure that will work?" Magnus asked. "Of course. Just distract the dragon and chop off his head." Jack said. "Worst comes to worst I have a few tricks." The dragon roared again and crept out into the open. It snarled at them. "Has worst come to worst yet?" Magnus asked. "You could say that." Jack said. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts